Descobrindo o amor
by Alicia Darcy
Summary: Amar alguém muitas vezes não é fácil e Dean Winchester descobre isso depois que seu irmão caçula Sam Winchester declara seu amor nada fraternal por ele. As coisas nunca foram como Dean imaginava.
1. Chapter 1

HIGHT SCHOOL CONCEPT — DETROIT MICHIGAN

— Vamos lá, Dean! Vai ser divertido! Além do mais a Karen está caidinha por você desde quando vocês ficaram na semana passada.

— Sinto muito Jason, mas eu tenho que ficar em casa com meu irmãozinho. Eu já te disse que o meu pai trabalha viajando e quando não nos leva deixa o Sammy aos meus cuidados. — justificou mais uma vez. Estava cansado da insistência do amigo.

— Cara, você tem 17 anos! Tem que curtir mais a vida e não servir de babá para aquele pirralho do seu irmão...

— Ei! Cuidado quando falar do Sammy!

— Desculpe-me, Dean! Mas eu me revolto quando você se recusa a sair com os amigos para ser babá do Sam! Eu já te disse; você cuida demais desse garoto e se esquece de se divertir.

Com um suspiro cansado, o loiro pulou da mureta no qual sentara ao lado do amigo. Colocou a mochila nas costas e olhou-o nos olhos, falando seriamente antes de sair:

— Olha Jason, eu só não quebro a sua cara por falar mal do meu irmão, porque ele já vem vindo e eu prometi para ele que evitaria brigas na próxima escola que fôssemos matriculados. Não pense que por se tornar meu amigo desde que me mudei para essa cidade, tem o direito de falar alguma coisa contra ele.

— Eu já pedi desculpas! Eu...

Dean ergueu uma das mãos em um claro sinal de que dispensava as explicações do outro.

— Oi, Dean! Oi, Jason! Tudo bem?

Ao se aproximar e cumprimentar os dois rapazes, Sammuel percebeu a expressão fechada do irmão e a preocupação nos olhos do amigo.

— Está tudo bem, Sammy. Vamos indo?

O menor confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Depois, o loiro pôs uma das mãos nos ombros dele, conduzindo-o ao portão da escola. O caçula Winchester percebeu o comportamento diferente dos dois rapazes, mas preferiu não comentar. Sabia que o mais velho não gostava de falar sobre seus assuntos, principalmente se fosse um problema.

Dean Campbel Winchester era um adolescente de 17 anos que estava no último ano do ensino médio. Ele e seu irmão mais novo Sammuel Campbel Winchester mudavam de escola a cada dois ou três meses. Fato esse que dependia exclusivamente do pai John Winchester, pois o homem era um caçador. Não um caçador comum, mas alguém que investigava e eliminava o sobrenatural.

Nem sempre foi assim. Antes, John era um simples mecânico que morava em uma bela casa, com cerca branca, ao lado de sua esposa, um filho pequeno e outro recém-nascido. No entanto, desde que a mãe dos dois garotos morreu, ele abandonou sua antiga vida e desenvolveu uma obsessão por encontrar o ser que a assassinou há 13 anos; o príncipe do inferno e braço direito de Lúcifer. Azazel.

Era comum o pai sair para caçar e deixar os irmãos sozinhos em um quarto de motel barato. Antes, Bob Singer, amigo da família há muitos anos, cuidava deles na ausência do genitor. Porém, John não era um homem fácil e um dia irritou o calmo senhor Singer ao ponto dele lhe apontar uma arma e ameaçar atirar. Os meninos presenciaram a cena e tinham certeza: Bob não matou o pai deles por amá-los como filhos.

Desde que Dean tinha quatro anos e Sam seis meses, perderam sua residência fixa, a mãe e a simples e boa vida normal que tinham.

— Dean? Você ouviu o que eu disse?

A voz do mais novo chamou a atenção do mais velho, distraído. Ainda irritado, pensava nas palavras egoístas de Jason.

— Desculpe-me, Sammy! O que foi mesmo que você disse? — perguntou tentando soar brincalhão.

— Estou te dizendo, pela quarta vez, que você está muito estranho desde o horário da saída, quando fui ao seu encontro. Por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo! E não venha me dizer que não é nada! Eu o conheço, maninho! - o loiro sorriu diante da postura firme do seu irmãozinho. Às vezes ele aparentava ter mais idade do que parecia.

— Garoto, você só tem 13 anos. Não acha que ainda é novo demais para pegar no meu pé?

— Eu não estou pegando no seu pé, Dean! - falou exasperado, caminhando ao encontro do irmão. Sentou ao lado dele na grande cama de casal que compartilhavam. Olharam-se.

— Nada demais, Sammy! Apenas o idiota do Jason que acha que eu devo sair para as farras com ele e a turma, ignorando você, sozinho, aqui, nesse quarto de motel.

— Mas como? Por quê?

— Ei! Calma, irmão! Você sabe que eu jamais faria algo assim. Cuidar de você é minha função, minha responsabilidade.

Sam ficou em silêncio, observando os profundos olhos verdes do irmão. Perdia-se naquele olhar sempre que fazia isso. Dean era sua família, seu protetor, seu amor... Sim, um amor nada fraternal era o que nutria pelo mais velho.

— Você sempre está aqui para mim, não é Dean? Sempre está ao meu lado, cuidando e me protegendo. Sempre esteve.

O loiro sorriu para ele e lhe bagunçou os cabelos, falando com ar debochado:

— Claro que sim, garoto! O que seria de mim sem você?

Sam fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, absorvendo melhor aquelas palavras. E, ao voltar a abri-los, virou-se ainda mais para o irmão, encarando-o. Ficou em silêncio apenas o contemplando.

— O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua, seu nerd? - deu um fraco soco no ombro do caçula.

— Eu te amo!

A declaração do jovem Winchester pegou o loiro de surpresa. Ele ainda o encarava e mantinha o semblante sério. Sam era do tipo de pessoa que dava demonstrações de carinho e companheirismo. Mas, nunca lhe dissera essas três palavras, principalmente da maneira como as disse.

— É... Sammy, eu acho... — pigarreou — Acho melhor você ir tomar banho, precisamos almoçar e já está tarde, ok?

Ao tentar se levantar, o menino o segurou pelo braço impedindo sua ação.

— É verdade quando eu digo que eu te amo! — ignorou o loiro, repetindo sua declaração da mesma maneira como dissera antes, embora com um pouco mais de ênfase.

— É claro que você me ama! Eu também te amo! Somos irmãos, cara! — nervoso Dean soltou a frase de uma vez, sem encará-lo.

— Eu não te amo só como irmão. Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Dean Winchester congelou no lugar. Sentiu a respiração pesar. De repente, o quarto ficou quente e os poucos móveis que o preenchiam pareceram interessantes demais para se olhar.

Como assim ele não o amava só como irmão? Que maluquice era aquela? Eram perguntas que só seu irmão caçula podia respondê-las. Mas ele, Dean, temeu perguntar, pois o irmão o "comia" com os olhos e apesar de não encará-lo, sentia o olhar em si.

— Co... Como assim? Que... Que ma-maluquice é essa? — gaguejou, ainda sem conseguir encarar o menor tamanho era seu constrangimento.

— Não é maluquice! Eu simplesmente te amo mais do que um irmão deve amar outro. Acho que sempre foi assim, sei lá! Desde que eu tinha quatro anos, eu te observo diferente.

Dessa vez Dean o encarou.. Estava assustado demais com a naturalidade que seu irmãozinho dizia aquilo. Por Deus! O que deu nesse garoto?

— "Acho que sempre foi assim"? Sammuel, você completou treze anos a semana passada. Como pode saber diferenciar...

— Eu não sou mais criança, Dean Winchester! Entenda! Sou um adolescente e há tempo descobre que meu amor por você é mais do que fraternal. Só não tive coragem de te dizer, até agora! Simples assim!

— Como simples assim? Você pirou? Cara, nós somos irmãos, lembra?

O moreno revirou os olhos e se aproximou mais do outro, literalmente colando a lateral dos seus corpos, ação essa que não foi bem vinda pelo loiro, pois ele se levantou de supetão e ao se virar, continuou a encará-lo. Cortaria o mal pela raiz e ambos esqueceriam aquela conversa que para ele não fazia sentido nenhum.

— Sam, vamos esquecer essa conversa, ok? Vamos simplesmente esquecer. Agora, vá tomar seu banho e pare de dizer asneiras!

— Você não vai falar nada sobre o que eu te disse, Dean?

— Eu já disse, Vamos simplesmente esquecer!

— Esquecer? Como assim esquecer? Nada disso! E como vamos ficar? — o loiro o ignorou.

— Garoto, eu já disse para simplesmente esquecer. — falou ríspido, levantando da cama. Foi em direção à saída do quarto, mas o outro foi mais rápido e o puxou rapidamente pelo braço, mas o loiro não ousou olhá-lo.

— EU NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI ATÉ VOCÊ ME DIZER COMO VAMOS FICAR! – Sam perdeu a paciência e gritou. Segurou o rosto do irmão entre as mãos, forçando-o a encará-lo. A diferença de altura era significante entre eles. Porém, o menor ignorou isso. Seu olhar era desafiador.

— NÃO HÁ NADA PARA EU DIZER, SAMMY E SE VOCÊ NÃO ENCERRAR ESSA CONVERSA, EU VOU...

Desesperado, o loiro desvencilhou-se das mãos do moreno e o segurou pela gola da camisa sentindo a raiva dentro de si aumentar. Como permitira que uma simples conversa entre os dois virasse uma declaração de amor? Ainda mais... Declaração de um amor não fraternal? O que deu em seu Sammy? Pensava em meio a sua raiva.

Respirando fundo, fuzilava os olhos do mais novo. Sua vontade era de esquecer que ele era seu irmãozinho e surrá-lo até cansar. E o outro, mesmo sabendo de sua irritação, não vacilou ao dizer:

— Você o que, Dean? — dessa vez falou baixo e compassado. Seus olhos não se desviaram do olhar do mais velho.

— Vai me bater, é isso? Vai sentir nojo de mim? Vai se afastar por descobrir que seu irmão mais novo é apaixonado por você?

Apesar de ter se acalmado, Sam foi enfático mais uma vez e se aproximou mais de Dean, colando seus corpos, obrigando-o a largá-lo.

— O que você vai fazer, hein?

A cada avançar do caçula, o mais velho retrocedia um passo até que foi encurralado entre o corpo do outro e a cama.

—_ Sammy... Por... Por favor! Afaste-se... _— além de gaguejar e falar arrastado, Dean perdeu o equilíbrio e caio sobre a cama. Sam não perdeu tempo e se sentou sobre suas pernas, evolvendo-lhe o pescoço com os braços.

— Pode parar, mocinho! Levante-se! — o loiro falou firme, mas o nervosismo era nítido em seu tom de voz.

— Qual o problema, maninho? Você não me quer?

Dean se arrastou na cama com Sam em seu encalço. Mas, ao se chocar contra o encosto dela, o mais novo aproveitou a oportunidade e dessa vez sentou no quadril do irmão, descendo suas mãos no peito forte dele.

— Sa - Sai... Sai de cima de mim, Sammy! — falou engasgado. O garoto sentara sobre seu membro.

— Eu não senti convicção em sua voz!

Sam cantarolou, sorrindo malicioso. E, sem aviso prévio, moveu-se massageando o membro de Dean com suas nádegas, arrancando dele um gemido e gemendo junto.

_"Está vendo, maninho? Você me quer. Talvez até me ame como eu te amo e ainda não saiba."_

Sam se abaixou e sussurrou no ouvindo de Dean. Sorrindo ao vê-lo de olhos fechados, apertando os lábios, respirando descompassado, tentando não gemer novamente.

Outra remexida e dessa vez gemeram em uníssono. O loiro sentiu seu membro enrijecido, latejando sob a calça, clamando por liberdade. Se não tomasse o controle da situação faria sexo com o próprio irmão. No entanto... Queria parar? Será que era mesmo isso que queria? Não, claro que não! Principalmente porque seu Sammy agora cavalgava sobre o seu membro, gemendo e dizendo que o amava. Sentiu vergonha desse pensamento. Sentiu vergonha pelo prazer que o próprio irmão estava lhe proporcionando.

_— Dean... Dean... Eu te amo..._

Ia e vinha, remexia-se jogando a cabeça para trás. Gemia sem pudor. Ardente! Queria mais do primogênito Winchester e sabia que deveria instigá-lo um pouco mais. Seu amado estava quase cedendo.

— Sammy! Oh! Por... Por favor... Para... Para... Oh!

A mente de Dean gritava não, mas todos os seus sentidos protestavam e o embalavam nas sensações de prazer e luxúria que era sentir o seu irmãozinho lhe massageando o pênis com as nádegas. A temperatura do quarto aumentou. O suor escorria de suas costas e suas mãos frias. Estava nervoso. Junto a essas sensações, os gemidos e sons sussurrados que saiam da boca do menor. Onde estava o irmãozinho tímido e ingênuo que sempre precisava de sua ajuda? Definitivamente, aquele não se parecia nada com aquele garoto de outrora.

_— Dean... Eu preciso de você! Eu quero você!_

Incapaz de negar os impulsos do seu corpo, o loiro mandou para o espaço o conceito de certo ou errado, pecado ou não. Ergueu-se rápido derrubando Sam de costas na cama. Deitou-se sobre ele colando seus corpos e beijou-o com ardor. Abriu, desesperado, sua camisa, arrancando todos os botões. Afoito, seus lábios logo encontraram os mamilos de Sam. E, enquanto seus lábios sugavam e mordiscavam o esquerdo, sua mão puxava com força o direito, e vice-versa.

— _Dean... Assim... Suga mais forte..._

E ele foi. Os mamilos e os lábios de Sammuel estavam vermelhos e inchados, tamanho empenho no qual eram sugados e mordiscados. Dean o beijava, tocava, sugava seus mamilos, esfregava seu corpo sobre o outro... Parecia alguém desesperado, sedento por sexo. E Sammuel gostava e pedia mais.

— _Mais... Quero mais... Mais do que isso..._

Sem responder, o loiro continuou alternando entre os mamilos e os lábios de Sam, enquanto suas mãos hábeis desnudavam o corpo menor, dedilhando seus dedos pelas curvas do corpo magro do moreno. Mas, para o loiro, isso era um detalhe ínfimo, queria ir além, sentir e dá prazer ao corpo sob o seu. Então, ainda o beijando, desceu desajeitadamente suas próprias calças e a cueca boxer libertando seu membro avantajado e volumoso que clamava por alívio. Sam, devidamente despido, sentiu o membro de Dean roçando entre suas pernas. Puxou o rosto dele em direção ao seu sussurrando-lhe no ouvido.

— Sabe, Dean... Eu nunca estive assim com mais ninguém... – para bom "entendedor" essas palavras foram o suficiente e chamaram a atenção do loiro.

— _Sam... Tem certeza que quer isso? Depois que transarmos não haverá mais volta._

O garoto apenas o fitou em um mudo consentimento. O maior esticou o braço à mesa de cabeceira pegando uma camisinha e um vidrinho com lubrificante. Pegou três dos quatro travesseiros sobre acama apoiando-os em coluna. Sammuel foi erguido pelo irmão e posto de quatro sobre as almofadas que lhe apoiavam toda a região do tronco superior. A posição era confortável para o garoto sobre a coluna de almofadas. Dean estava tão excitado que nem se deu ao trabalho de terminar de se despir. Sem aviso prévio, depois de lambuzar seus dedos, enfiou um deles dentro do ânus pequeno, rosado e virgem do moreno arrancando dele um grito de dor.

— _Desculpe-me, Sam, por favor! Por um instante esqueci que você é virgem._

Esqueceu mesmo. Estava tão dominado pelo momento. Tão apressado em se colocar dentro do irmão que esqueceu que ele nunca tivera relação sexual. E no caso, ele, o passivo daquela "loucura" que estavam prestes a cometer, precisaria ser preparado melhor, muito além de chupadas e mordiscadas nos mamilos.

— _Prometo ser cuidadoso, ok? Relaxa!_

Queria tanto aquilo, tanto quanto o mais novo. Já não conseguiria mais parar nem que ele quisesse. Ter seu Sammy, nu em pelo, de quatro para si, expondo seu orifício virgem, roubou-lhe a sanidade temporariamente e à medida que o preparava, beijava-lhe as bochechas, soltando palavras obscenas vez ou outra.

— _Não retrai o ânus, Sammy... Apenas relaxa... Já, já vou te foder com algo muito maior_.

Sammuel fazia o que seu irmão pedia. Relaxado, sentia os dedos grossos de Dean invadindo sua entrada, alargando-o. Mas, quando os dedos deles foram substituídos por algo bem mais grosso, começou a gritar, mexendo freneticamente as pernas, abarrotando a colcha que cobria a cama. O loiro, desperto de seu frenesi, entrou novamente no módulo irmão protetor e parou de repente. Apenas a glande já estava dentro de Sam.

— Shhhhh... Calma! Eu paro se você quiser. Eu...

— _NÃO! Não quero que você pare! Dean!_

— _Mas, Sammy... Eu estou te machucando!_

—_ Não pare! Você nunca parou quando "comia" as vagabundas com quem saia. Eu te amo, Dean, e quero ser seu! Apenas... Apenas vá mais devagar. Seu pau é muito grosso. Preciso me acostumar a ele._

— _Tudo bem, mas espera um pouco._

O loiro esticou mais uma vez o braço ao criado mudo e tirou de lá uma toalha limpa, dobrou-a rapidamente e deu ao irmão, pedindo que ele a mordesse e só a largasse quando não sentisse mais dor. E assim o caçula fez. Mesmo dobrada, era grande o suficiente para servir como uma mordaça presa entre seus dentes.

Quando o loiro retomou a penetração, foi mais devagar, alternando a penetração a beijos no pescoço e lábios do irmão. Mesmo assim, o garoto ainda gritava. Porém, o som era abafado pela toalha em sua boca.

Para ambos, era uma sensação única. De um lado, o Winchester mais velho desvirginava não uma vagabunda ou uma qualquer, mas o garoto que protegia e amava desde quando a mão anunciou a gravidez. Do outro lado, o winchester mais novo, completamente exposto. E mesmo com os cuidados do irmão ao prepará-lo, sentia como se sua entrada estivesse sendo rasgada. Não importava, pois quem o fazia era o cara que sempre amou e sabia que sempre amaria: Dean Winchester; seu irmão mais velho e protetor.

— _Pronto! Meu membro só cabe em você até a metade. Mas, não se preocupe. Vou meter em você, Sammy! Vou obrigá-lo a não largar essa toalha da boca. Você vai gemer tanto... Vou te fazer "me sentir" sempre que andar, que se abaixar... Aguarde! _

Um Winchester sempre cumpria com sua palavra e ao sussurrar no ouvido do caçula, manteve-o parado no lugar, segurou-o pelos ombros e retirou o pênis, deixando dentro apenas a pontinha da glande. Voltou com tudo, sem forçar o limite no qual Sam aguentava o volume. Mesmo assim ele gritava, gemia, urrava e quando tentava se mexer, o irmão o segurava mais firme, sussurrando-lhe:

— _Quietinho, irmãozinho! Quem mete sou eu! Você apenas relaxa e goza!_

Ia, vinha, sussurrava, beijava as bochechas, perguntava se ele estava bem. Ufa! Não dava sossego ao garoto que tomado pelo prazer minutos depois, demonstrando que a dor não se fazia mais presente, levou as mãos às próprias nádegas, abrindo-as ainda mais, sentindo como se o pênis de Dean o alargasse completamente. Era uma sensação única. Instigava o mais velho, sentindo como reposta o pênis dele se arremeter com mais força em seu ânus. Gritava, porém o som impedia que seus gritos ultrapassassem as quatro paredes daquele quarto de motel.

— _Mete mais forte! Ah... Ah! _

Soltou o pano da boca, libertando o som luxurioso dos seus gemidos.

— _Mais forte?_ — perguntou sacana — _Assim?_

_Tapou a boca de Sammuel novamente com o pano e deu uma estocada profunda, afundando quase completamente o pênis. O garoto gritou e se sua boca não estivesse tapada, tinham certeza que o motel inteiro teria ouvido._

— Não me instiga assim, irmãozinho... Quer ficar sem andar amanhã?

Soltou a boca de Sam se deliciando com os gemidos, metendo cada vez mais forte, fundo, sentindo-o cansado e rouco devido aos gritos abafados e os gemidos altos. Suavam. E seus corpos suados, unidos, encaixados em um frenesi único.

Sam ainda mantinha suas mãos nas nádegas se abrindo cada vez mais ao primogênito que pelo instinto de proteção, mesmo estando tão excitado, não adentrou completamente seu pau no orifício pequeno do outro.

— _Mete! Deannn... Mete mais forte!_

Retirou-o da posição de quatro. Deitou-o devagar e de costas para a cama, sem retirar o membro de dentro dele. Apoiando as pernas em seus ombros, flexionando os joelhos, mantendo-o ainda imóvel, porém, agora, estocando-o de maneira lenta e gradual.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, gozaram juntos. Sam lambuzou sua barriga e Dean encheu a camisinha com sêmen. Cansado, baixou as pernas do moreno e caiu ao lado dele, respiravam fundo, acalmando as batidas de seus corações. Olhou para o lado, encarando um, exausto, caçula que o encarava de volta.

— _Eu te amo! _— disse o mais novo, sorrindo bobo, apesar de sentir todo o corpo dolorido.

O outro nada respondeu. Ergueu-se um pouco, beijou-o e o trouxe com cuidado para seu peito, abraçando-o enquanto lhe afagava os cabelos.

— Durma, irmãozinho! Por enquanto, apenas durma.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Boa noite, pessoal!<p>

Estou retornando ao mundo das fics e resolve postar antes de Erros do passado, essa fic. Há alguns anos uma fic muito legal denominada (change) Eu acho, foi excluída do Nyah e ela abordava um amor nada fraternal entre Sam com 11 anos e Dean com 15. Eu me inspirei nessa fic que infelizmente foi deletada.

Essa semana sai um novo capítulo de Erros do passado e dessa vez planejo que seja um por semana, se Deus quiser!

Beijo a todos e um Feliz e Próspero Ano Novo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 - Mais que irmãos

À medida que despertava lentamente, o jovem Winchester sentia a tênue claridade do sol lhe aquecer o rosto. Mas, não ousou abrir os olhos. Preguiçoso, deixou-se embalar pelo frio gostoso dentro do quarto.

O barulho incômodo do despertador, que sempre deixava ligado, arrancou-lhe da dormência e ao esticar o braço para pegá-lo em baixo da cama, gemeu com o gesto. O movimento, embora simples, travou seus músculos, principalmente uma determinada parte íntima, lembrando-o do que acontecera noite passada.

- Ui! Caramba! Como vou conseguir andar hoje?

Protestou, respirando devagar em uma tentativa de alivia a dor, enquanto pensava em como se levantaria para pegar suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão do quarto, ou pior... Como iria para a escola sem demonstrar o quanto estava dolorido? Malditas escadarias do ônibus escolar!

- Só espero que o celular resolva parar de alarmar por si só! De jeito nenhum me levando para pegá-lo!

Virou o pescoço, abrindo os olhos lentamente. Observou o chão do quarto. Havia apenas retalhos espalhados do que antes foram sua calça jeans e sua camisa. Sorriu com o que viu. Nunca, nem mesmo em sonho, acreditou que um dia estaria nos braços do primogênito Winchester, seu irmão.

- Dean!

Sussurou o nome amado, olhando furtivamente para o rapaz adormecido sob si. Sim, dormira nos braços dele, pois após o ato consumado, ambos não tiveram forças nem mesmo para se arrastar até o banheiro para um banho rápido.

- Dean... Você me amou... Dormi em seus braços!

O nome do irmão era como o som de uma sinfonia para seus ouvidos. Não cansava de repetí-lo. Durante anos guardara em segredo o amor não fraternal que sentia por ele. Isso, até ontem, quando se aproveitou da estranheza do seu irmão e tomou coragem, confessando-lhe seus reais sentimentos. Foi um tiro no escuro, sabia. Mas, há algum tempo não aguentava mais guardar esse amor somente para si.

- Eu te amo, Dean Winchester! Eu te amo, tanto!

Parecia um bobo apaixonado. Porém, não podia se importar menos. Seu peito transbordava paz. Sentia-se feliz como há muito tempo não se sentia. Sentia-se livre de demônios e aberrações tentando matá-los. Era como se a partir daquele momento seu mundo se resumisse somente a Dean e ele.

_- Eu te amo!_

Sussurrou, afundando ainda mais o rosto no peito forte que o acolhia. Envolveu-o em um abraço apertado. Fechou os olhos, sorrindo feito um bobo.

- Sammy... Sentimentalismos antes do café da manhã? Assim eu fico enjoado!

O caçula sorriu ainda mais, abrindo novamente os olhos, erguendo-os em direção ao mais velho. Encararam-se.

- Você está bem irmãozinho? - Dean perguntou preocupado.

- Você me fez o garoto mais feliz do mundo e ainda pergunta se estou bem? Eu estou ótimo!

O loiro apertou o garoto entre seus braços, depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- Sammy... Por favor... Eu preciso saber se eu te machuquei! Eu ouvi quando você gemeu de dor. Eu...

Antes que Dean Winchester assumisse, como sempre, o papel de irmão protetor, Sam o calou postando dois dedos em seus lábios, sorrindo ao dizer:

- Por favor, pare! Você não entende? O que aconteceu entre nós, ontem a noite foi... Nossa! Eu não tenho nem palavras para expressar o quanto me sinto feliz. Eu te amo, Dean Winchester! E, me entregar para você foi uma escolha minha, algo que desejei muito. Agora, respondendo a sua pergunta, você não me machucou. No entanto, agora entendo por que as garotas que saem com você, andam desengonçadas no dia seguinte.

Dean gargalhou alto ainda abraçado ao irmão.

- Garoto, você me surpreende a cada dia, sabia? Você é menos inocente do que eu pensava.

- Eu nunca fui inocente, Dean! Eu era virgem, o que é bem diferente!

- Tudo bem. Mas, Sam, você está esquecendo um detalhe; o papai.

- Bem, eu nunca me importei com a opinião dele, não sei se você percebeu. Então, não há nenhum problema se nós dois...

- Opa, opa, opa! Cara, nós somos irmãos! Como assim não há nenhum problema? Imagina o que o papai faria se descobrisse o que aconteceu entre nós, o que eu deixei acontecer?

- PODE PARAR DE FALAR SEU...

Revoltado, Sammuel levantou abruptamente de cima do irmão se esquecendo de como sentia dor. Gemeu. Dessa vez, mais alto. Sentia sua entrada latejar. Agora, estava ajoelhado sobre a cama, com as mãos nas coxas, cabeça baixa e respirando forte.

- Meu Deus! Eu te machuquei sim! Perdoe-me, Sammy...

- Eu estou bem! Não precisa se preocupar. - falou ríspido.

- Como não me preocupar? Eu sou seu irmão mais velho e devia cuidar de você e não transar com você!

Dean não percebera "o peso" de suas palavras. Mais do que a dor que Sammuel sentia em sua entrada, doía o medo de perder o irmão para outra pessoa fosse homem ou mulher, pois, apesar de ter somente 17 anos, Dean tinha um comportamento excêntrico em relação às mulheres. Em outras palavras, era mulherengo e como tal, desconhecia o significado da palavra fidelidade.

- Vou ajudá-lo a se levantar. – levou um soco no ombro ao tentar erguer o caçula pelos ombros.

- Ei! Eu só quero ajudá-lo...

- EU NÃO QUERO SUA AJUDA!

Dean o observava enquanto ele saia lentamente da cama. Respirou fundo. Resignado, aproximou-se do caçula, pondo-se em sua frente, ignorando o olhar raivoso dele.

- Eu juro que não quis te magoar! Seja lá o que for que eu falei que te deixou assim, peço que me perdoe Sammy. – o menino nada respondeu. Encarava-o com o semblante sério.

- Cara, eu só estou com medo! Esse lance de amor e relacionamento pessoal não é para mim, ainda mais com meu próprio irmão! Só não quero e não posso perder você ou o papai. Vocês dois são tudo para mim. Jamais me perdoaria se sofressem por minha culpa. Entenda o por quê não podemos ficar junto!

Sam não disse nada. Ainda olhando para o irmão, fechou rapidamente os olhos e ao abri-los, percebeu que o irmão esperava que lhe dissesse algo. Porém, não sabia o que dizer. Estava triste e decepcionado. Nunca esperou que Dean cedesse tão facilmente ao seu amor, como cedeu noite passada. No entanto, ai estava o resultado do que aconteceu: medo, arrependimento e negação. Eram esses os sentimentos de Dean depois de amá-lo sem restrições, sem julgamentos e sem pudor. Sim, pequenos arrepios transpassava seu corpo só em pensar nas palavras que ele lhe dissera ao pé do ouvido enquanto o estocava forte e rápido. Era como se ainda sentisse o êxtase da dominação do mais velho. Seus próprios gritos de prazer e dor ainda presentes em sua mente, remetia à saudade de algo que aconteceu e que talvez não se repetisse mais. Por essa razões e porque o amava incondicionalmente, optou pelo silêncio, ignorando o loiro à sua frente, seguindo devagar até o banheiro.

- Sammy! Não me deixa aqui falando sozinho! Você não ai me dizer nada?

Sem olhá-lo, Sam parou onde estava, respondendo o mais calmo que conseguia:

- Não tenho nada para te dizer, Dean! Não se preocupe! Nunca esperei de você um pedido de casamento, se é o que está pensando. Apenas... Não quero mais falar sobre a noite passada.

- Mas, Sammy...

- Sem mais Dean! Temos que nos apressar. O ônibus escolar chega em menos de meia hora.

Com essas palavras, o caçula seguiu para o banheiro, trancando-se ao entrar. Ligou o chuveiro. A água fria que caia sobre si, misturando-se com suas lágrimas.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Boa noite, pessoal!<p>

Finalmente mais um capítulo de Descobrindo o amor. Desculpe-me, pela demora. Ainda estou tentando me organizar para postar regularmente os capítulos. Agradeço ao quatro leitores que leram e comentaram. Espero que gostem desse capítulo que foi curtinho, mas o próximo será melhor.

Beijos e m excelente feriadão de carnaval.

Ah! Erros do passado também será postado essa semana.


End file.
